masseffectunofficialfandomcom-20200213-history
Commander Shepard
Commander Shepard Lieutenant Commander Shepard is the main Player Character in the Mass Effect trilogy. Shepard's gender, appearance, history, combat-training and first name are determined by the player before the game begins. Shepard is 29 years old in the first game, and is biologically 29 or chronologically 31 years old in the second game. The default male Shepard, the model used by BioWare for trailers, is called John while the female default name is Jane; both defaults are of the Soldier Class. Shepard is a veteran soldier who begins the game as a candidate to become a "Spectre" agent. As the game progresses, Shepard undertakes a series of important missions and is authorized to do whatever it takes to get the missions done. At the end of the game, Shepard kills villain Saren Arterius helps defeat the Reaper Sovereign. One of the most important decisions Shepard makes is at the end of the first game, and determines the fate of the Citadel Council and humanity's role in the galaxy. Shepard can choose to have the Council saved, resulting in humans being granted a Council seat; Shepard can order Sovereign to be attacked directly, which unintentionally kills the Council and results in a new, human-controlled Council being created; or Shepard can order the Council to be left undefended, which dooms the Council and sets humanity up to be the dominant species in the galaxy. One month after defeating Sovereign, Shepard's ship, the SSV Normandy is destroyed by an unknown warship, killing Shepard. Shepard's body was recovered by Cerberus, a rogue human agency who had been keeping tabs on Shepard for the Commander's actions in Mass Effect. Over the course of two years, Shepard is rebuilt through Cerberus's Lazarus Project, headed by future squad mate operative Miranda Lawson, which uses a combination of cutting edge cybernetics and nanotechnology. Upon making a sufficient recovery, Shepard investigates the disappearance of Human colonies. Regarding the issue of Shepard's death, BioWare Director Casey Hudson explained that based on decisions made during Mass Effect 2, Shepard can die in some of the game's multiple endings. Hudson stated "If you do die in the ending of Mass Effect 2, it will not come as a surprise, nor will it be random. It will be pretty obvious that you headed into the final mission knowing that Shepard probably wouldn’t make it out alive." Hudson also confirmed that team members would be affected by the player's decisions as well: "You might have an ending where Shepard’s entire team survives, or where the entire mission is a bloodbath and everyone (including Shepard) is killed, or anything in between." Lastly, Hudson revealed that if the player's Shepard dies in the second game, he or she will not appear in the prospective Mass Effect 3; instead, the third game would have to be played with a new Shepard started in that game, or with one who survived Mass Effect 2. Shepard returns once again as the main protagonist in Mass Effect 3. In this game, Shepard is put on trial after the events of Arrival DLC. Suddenly, the Reapers attack Earth, forcing Shepard to flee the planet. The game's main plot sees Shepard travelling across the galaxy and trying to gain support from the alien civilizations to launch a final mission to save Earth and defeat the Reapers once and for all. According to Bioware, Mass Effect 3 will conclude Shepard's story and mark Shepard's final appearance in the series. The male version of Shepard is voiced by Mark Meer while Jennifer Hale lends her voice to the female version. Fashion model Mark Vanderloo was the model for the default appearance of the male commander Shepard. Category:Characters